Coperture Inheritance
Also known as the Throne, the Inheritance are weapons created by the previous generations of the Coperture. Upon death the pass most of their spirit into this weapon forcing it through a process where it becomes an partial spiritual entity, through supplying one's own Aura and calling upon the objects which act as conduits for the Throne they are able to pull these weapons forward and use the power within them. This means that all one need do is set down, going to one of these conduits and quickly pull forth one of these great weapons. Each is unique, each made to slay certain foes or to destroy objects. This was their objective and reason, to pass down that which was needed so that their descendants will never fall to the same fate that befell them Heaven The Blade Of The King I The only inheritance of the Two Kings and the entirety of the Heaven for the family, the Blade of the King is a thin blade made of the cast of Aura and Oricalcos from the ore veins that the First King harvested. Forged through the Void, when active the blade is filled with Aura and it doubles in size and becoming a massive crystalline sword, illuminated through Aura. When striking constructs or Aura itself the weapon defuses the energy and spreads it out in useless waves. Objects cut with the Blade lose the ability to carry Aura for a time which causes the connection and Aura to be temporarily severed. The weapon itself is rather weak when compared to other Oricalcum weapons and shatters almost instantly when the weapons clash. Wind Spiral DNA I The first inheritance born into the line of the Wind Lineage, Spiral DNA seemingly references the Spiral Theorem that in things that continually rotate will continue to gain energy and eventually obtain perpetual motion and energy control without input. In that way those of the Wind Guardian Line are able to break down techniques down to the raw theory, understanding, and practice and replicate it near perfectly without meeting all the conditions needed. With this comes a title bestowed as it is seemingly the hardest and the most important thing anyone in the Wind Lineage can master. Cloud Filtering II Being one of the only families whose Aura is truly connected to them and to the world around them, the Coperture Wind Lineage created an inheritance where they break their bodies down into vapor and clouds and information held in place by what appears to be a spiritual idea core. Doing so leaves the body exposed as anything that would destroy Aura such as the Blade of the King or certain abilities would tear their bodies apart and in some cases evaporate parts of them, it was shown one could return to normal after this; but this left them as a being of raw energy which drove them into a rage, they were executed one hour after returning. Blind Man IV A line of succession seemingly born from theft, it seemingly replicates the technique used by the Blindfold. The Aura works to instantly create a shroud around the body breaking down the bodies light reflection and refraction ability while mixing in light filtering, flight, anti-grav, liquid filtering to create a perfect camouflage. It then extends and connects the Aura to every part of the body using the Coperture Spirit abilities to fuse the persons sensory mental state creating a perfect field of information tampering and collection. Oxidization VII The newest inheritance to the line of the Wind Guardian, Oxidization uses the power of Aura and Spiral Theory along with Windmill theory at the exact same time to cause the breakdown of objects. It near instantly breaks them down by seemingly rusting and burning an object at the exact same moment, causing something to not only burn but to break down and rot. This does not only apply to objects as a technique but as a Flame Form which allows them to cause Flames to undergo the same process having them crumble and break away in an indiscriminate field. Earth Brittle I First in the Lines of Inheritance of the Earth Lineage, Brittle works in the inverse of what one would expect. It uses the classic Coperture ability to infuse Aura and their living spirit into an a weapon. When the weapon hits an object, part of the power forced on their target, the longer the impact the more it spreads to a target. A single punch that would leave a bruise can now rip tendons and shatter bones. t. Unlike the simple skill one would see through magic, it can be used to shatter objects such as Oricalcum which rely on Aura and objects summoned through Aura. Aura: Breakdown II Second in the Lines of Inheritance of the Earth Lineage, Breakdown is a specialized Aura created through Brittle. forcing that upon everything that enters the area which breaks down their strength, not only forcing down the Brittle affect; but actively affecting the objects magnetic fields to not only weaken them but to actively cause them to break apart more and more, thus empowering the weakening. Storm born III Last in the Lines of Inheritance of the Earth Lineage and perhaps it's most powerful, Storm Born works by filling the body with the Aura causing its power to completely fill and consume them. From that they enter into a form of Spiritual Evolution, a faux state of it which is needed. It breaks down the layers of the body, the outermost is empowered to a diamond state, filled with Auras destructive power, giving constant tectonic eruptions making the outermost layer a literal earthquake. The muscle layer takes on a secondary shape of igneous, making them more inflexible and powerful, burning out near molten energy burning excess cells, muscle, fat, and what's within them in a near lava state, what appears like lava and flames spewing under the new rocky structure. In essence they become their element, their power and variability doubles. Within it's confines they become a sort of artificial armor, following the same states, if deactivated they return to normal their bodies weakened and torn apart and they are left drained near to death. If broken their body erupts leading to massive lacerations down to the muscle and in times causing the users own disembowelment. Water Mass Compressor I First in the Lines of Inheritance for the Water Guardian Lineage, The Mass Compressor is a powerful weapon born from within the Guardian's body. When activated their blood is changed at the cellular level, twisting it into that diamond pattern to give them the same crystalline structure as their other abilities, it compresses their muscles and body, giving them even even more strength and power than what they would normally have, giving them far more strength than usual. When hit with a strike, their muscles and compressed body disperses the impact among their entire body spreading out the damage instead of one area causing far more damage. With that their strikes are the opposite, when grounding themselves and hitting something, they are able to compress and push more energy into their impact doubling to sometimes tripling their strength. Andromeda Pull III One of the Lines of Inheritance for the Water Lineage, the Andromeda Pull exists as a pair of Hydro Carbon Chains created through the sacrifice of ones blood. Pulling together hydro carbon in the air, with the atmosphere itself acting as a medium. From there it creates what appears to be clouds that bind a target, actively trapping them in an area as long as the atmosphere remains in tact so to do the chains. There is no defined shape or length allowing those within the lineage to allow their prisoners to wander or keep them stationary. Hydro Conductive Lance IV Last in the Lines of Inheritance for the Water Guardian Lineage, the Hydro Conductive Lance is a what appears to be a large gun summoned through the Throne. It calls water to push the hydro carbons into a diamond pattern. It shifts and changes it into what appears to a sort of crystal. When needed the water inside begins to spin twisting the shape of the water until it becomes a source of energy from within. When it makes contact with a liquid it disperses the energy stored within it, pushing out as much as they wish in a destructive eruption that breaks down the hydrogen as an explosion. Storm Blade of Disaster I Seemingly the only Line of Inheritance for the Storm Lneage, the Blade of Disaster is a weapon forged from the first Guardians very body and the power he contained. By entering the Spiritual form of his into his very blood he manipulated and controlled it to create a massive halberd made of his essence and pure Aura. When active all need one do is touch it to a physical object, at that moment it seems to release every catalyst to create all forms of natural disaster in a single instance. Water shall pull back and create a great wave, the ground tears itself apart, when stirred in the sky it creates storm clouds and with enough force perhaps even a tornado, this is the pinnacle of the Branch. Only one can be used at a time, more than that it is a deadly weapon even for the user. It causes extreme stress on the body even going so far as to tear apart the flesh when used. Some have even said that they are influenced by the original creator. Becoming far more reckless, acting wildly, and even rushing to their deaths when not needed. Thunder Aura: Dum Double Dum I The original Line of Inheritance for the Thunder, this Aura works by taking one's own Aura using vibrations and bursts of power. They must spread out their aura as a wide net, within gravity begins to break down as intense vibrations begin to not only break down but destroy items trapped inside. The intense heat and force works to pull the targets down and incinerate the target. It is often said that the curling and shifting shape it appears as if a mass of burning humans are trying to pull down anyone who can not escape. Aura: Black Out Burn Out III. Second in the Line of Inheritance for the Thunder Lineage, this Aura connects to multiple targets pouring Aura around their body as a malleable shape giving them what some consider an infinite mass ability. They are no longer hindered by gravity or forces working against them, as long as the body can take it they are able to gather as much speed or energy as they wish, even their attacks pull in objects around it. Aura: Fall Away IV Last in the Line of Inheritance of the Thunder Lineage, this Aura is an exact call out and weapon to use against the previous. Working in the same manner it instead turns this ability around on a second target. It pulls in energy around it quickly. Within it objects begin to burn from the heat as they are slowly crushed. It will continue pulling in objects around it until they are compressed to a small ball. Lightning Gravity Disaster I Also known as the Gladius, Gravity Disaster is the first Line of Inheritance of the Lightning Lineage, it is a giant lance that, holds a positive polarity and negative polarity creating an area within the object. It causes gravity within the weapon to cancel out. While this happens the energy between the two causes bursts and waves of gravity to lash out between the two polarities, surrounding them in what is described as thousands of blades. Propulsion Generator III Second in the Line of Inheritance of the Lightning Lineage, this ability fills the body with electricity which is funneled through the muscles, working the body much in the way machines do. It forces their Aura and fueling it through the electricity directly into their physical abilities. This allows them to access nearly two hundred times their bodies natural abilities and strengths without the drawbacks of their bodies breaking down or igniting. This not only applies to their physical abilities but to their mental abilities, meaning Psychics are able to gain much more abilities than they would normally have. The downside is that when they use this ability it burns almost all of their strength so when deactivated most go catatonic for days. Worst of all, it can only be used with training, the longer it is used the more powerful the after effect. Inverse Universal Generator IV Last of the Line of Inheritance of the Lightning Lineage the Inverse Universal Generator is a vector weapon filled with and born from Aura, it warps it to what appears to be a large mechanical shield and kiln born into a single weapon. When activated the Kiln uses electricity power to the full creating what appears to be a miniature storm within it. Using the kilns make up the electricity works by rapidly creating what appears to be a miniature Nebula. It is pure plasma constantly encircling itself igniting gasses around it. The shield while small is able to release it in any form and act semi-independently as a vector. While active this weapon functions like a familiar. if destroyed it explodes releasing all of the energy inside of it in a single eruption, no different than a reactor going off, of course it can be shut down and it simply vanishes. Nature Genesis Mother I The original Line of Inheritance for the Nature Lineage, the Genesis Mother is a specially designed seed, born from within the Guardian, it allows them to grow what most call their tree of life, a plant that has the ability to grow any other plant that they may wish from within its confines. While it may sound weak, it has been said that this tree can give birth to anything that may be needed whether it was from the distant past or had not yet been created, the Genesis Mother has the potential to create any living organism from within its confines, some say even living beings can be reborn through it. Garden of Worlds II As the second Line of Inheritance for the Nature Lineage, Garden of Worlds was created as one of the more terrifying things to come from the Coperture. By activating the Nature Flame within the body, certain genes are born turning the user into a genetic viral vector, able to infect one out of every two humans with the virus. At which point it begins to break down the body, large amounts of fungal growths forming all over the body, while the mind enters into a hive state controlled by the original user. Greed: Rebirth III One of the most important of the functions of the Nature Lineage, this Inheritance is considered to be the greatest of all the tools to the family. Mixing parts of the Genesis Mother and the Garden of Worlds it injects another living being with a seed fueled by Aura, as long as the Flame remains active upon the persons death, their body will undergo a metamorphosis, breaking down and entering into the ground to be reborn as a plant turned to flesh and blood. it is rarely used because of the amount of power it takes, it has said that trying to hold this for more than ten minutes instant causes a person to burn and die. It takes over a month to prepare a single seed. Mist Alchemist Raiment I One of the original Lines of Inheritance for the Mist Lineage, Alchemist Raiment is an optical lens that uses a near instant mass spectrometer on any object they view. This allows them to tell the complete chemical composition and makeup of anything they are looking at as well as the ability to see the points at which the chemical bonds can be changed or where a new bond can be inserted. Of course objects that defy chemical make up (i.e. Aura objects or Orchestral Finale/Oricalcum) can not be read and case extreme visual distortion. Endless Eight III A mark created by the previous generation, it is a powerful seal which burns itself into the user's neck. Able to be used eight times over, Aura pours into the mark. Every time it's used the power from within pours into the user. This is considered to be the most terrifying Inheritance of the Mist; a mock Spirit Evolution, it causes their brains to splinter. It can continue this eight times over leaving only the most basic of vital functions regressing to what is known as the "insect brain" stage. There is no pain, there is no fear, there is only instinct, response, and reaction. When released some are unable to cope and become comatose, others simply go into shock and die from a hemorrhage. Of course there are only ways to free the person. When in use it causes the physical ability of the user to increase, most can not stand to exist beyond five times over, their own muscles causing their bones and organs to be torn apart and their brains to almost entirely erupt in their skull. Living Dead: Justice IV The last of the Lines of Inheritance Justice is a powerful spear that works by filling a nearby object, when that object impales a certain part of the body it causes near instant fibrotic muscle necrosis causing the body to endure a sort of rot through cell division, control is limited because of the rot, those exposed for long term often lose the limb, long term in this case being more than thirty minutes. Death instantly occurs when used on the brain as it breaks down and causes the complete rot of it. Darkness Abyssal Darkness I Perhaps the most useful and devastating in the lineage of the Darkness, usually it takes pitch blackness to create a portal to the World of Darkness. In this case from any shadow, the powerful current of that world opens, dragging the user down with almost five times the force of gravity working to pull the target apart. It was said the first users held open their victims mouths and opened gates into the stomach before opening the door and watching their organs vanish and their stomachs collapse. Dark Gate II What some see as just a simple trick is a technique passed from generation to generation it is something much more powerful. By mixing the power of Aura and creating a gate into the World of Darkness someone with this ability can tear open a door into the World of Darkness anywhere they wish. This means that one born into this lineage can enter into the world without breaking apart or being swept away. Doors to Darkness V One of the more unique Inheritances, this creates a powerful ping between two locations allowing the user to visual a location and near instantly transport themselves so long as they are able to enter into the World of Darkness. Instead of being affected by the pull and currents, as well as having to find a destination, it essentially tears a rip between two locations and sends the person through. Ice Spear of Night I The only true weapon of those born into the lineage of the Ice, the Spear of Night is born from pure diamond form crystalline ice infused with Aura down to the molecular level. When thrown it chills the air around it near instantly to sub zero temperatures, drawing in and disrupting energy as well as destroying any wind shear, resistance, or pull; to put it simply it never changes in temperature, it never starts to fall or waver, it never loses impact. The spears make up allows it to break through even diamonds and its temperature means that anything hit will freeze to necrosis that spreads out like an infection. In the past this was said to be created to kill Terremoto dragons or break through the Yokai defenses of the Kazahana. When thrown it will continue until it burns out which takes minutes considering it's make. Arctic Night III With Aura as the conduit and protection from the cold, Arctic Night fills the Aura with ice like any weapon and then causes their entire body temperature to drop to the point flesh and metal begins to freeze almost instantly except for the user. Considering their Aura completely protects the body and allows them to operate at these temperatures. Meaning that they are able to continue to act normally despite being cold enough to slowly freeze and shatter enemies. Cold Fire VI Barely a fire, it is instead Plasma which gathers heat around it to continually burn and spread, essentially an anti fire that spreads out, sapping an area of it's warmth, causing those without the proper way to protect themselves to freeze to death. It will continue to spread until the person in control reigns it under control or the temperature has dropped enough it can no longer sustain itself, in this case being -58 degrees C, cold enough to freeze a person to death near instantly.